Sakura's Odd Endurance Challenge
by Philosophical Pandora
Summary: Ino and Sakura reunite after 3 years of training well, at least, for Sakura . Furiated, Ino challenges Sakura to a battle. Sakura thinks it's just a regular duel while Ino has something else sexual in mind. Yuri, gang rape, orgies.
1. Reunited

I am super bored and I decided to write a crappy fanfiction since I have really nothing better to do. I hope you enjoy this...

**

* * *

**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving his hand excitedly. "I'm over here!"

"Naruto?" Sakura said to herself as she turned her head in the direction the voice came from. Through the throngs of people, she saw Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto!" she yelled happily and ran over.

It has been about 2-3 years since the two youngsters have seen each other. Both have been undergoing hard, crucial training. Naruto has extended his ability to manipulate his nature, Wind, learned a few more tricks (ninjutsu), and is much more self-controlled. Sakura has been practicing her medical abilities, is more capable, independent, and is mentally and emotionally stronger. They are very excited to see each other. They are among the few that have been reunited after their years of training.

"So... Naruto," Sakura blushed comically and turned her face away. "How do I look now?" _More beautiful?_

Naruto stood there for a moment, thinking about how to respond. "You've..." there was a dramatic pause, "gotten more manly."

Sakura's turned face was soon covered with angry red signs that were bulging like pumping veins. She slowly turned her face back to see Naruto. "What?" she asked in a very angry voice.

"You've gotten more... masculine." Naruto smiled at his intelligence. _Ha! I bet Sakura-chan wasn't expecting me to use such a big word! _

His smile and comment made Sakura's anger rise to a boiling point. "NANI?" she angrily yelled. Her upper face turned dark so Naruto couldn't see what expression she had on. Soon, Sakura was cracking her knuckles while Naruto was still trying to desperately explain what his actions meant. "You... You..."

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto's hands were flailing around in panic. _Oh shit! This is bad! _"I meant, Sakura-chan - it's not what you think! I was trying to say that -"

The quirky boy was sent flying five feet back. He stopped gliding through the air when he made sudden contact with the hard ground. There was a deep trench of dirt to show where the poor guy had made his rough landing from the brutal punch he had received. He was still grinding against the ground. His butt was up in the air and his face was kissing the dirt.

Sakura was heavily breathing from the power she had put in the hook. "Grrr... Naruto!" she stood up and glared. "Don't ever say that again! I am NOT manly!" She still had the red angry signs on her temples that were still slightly pulsing. People that were watching quickly scurried away at her manly aura.

"I'm sorry... Sakura-chan..." Naruto managed to murmur through his swollen lips. He tried to open his bruised eyes.

Sakura sighed and wiped her hands on her new ninja outfit.

"Oi! Sakura!" a very perky and enthusiastic voice said. Sakura turned around to see Ino running toward her.

"Oh!" Sakura said, smiling. "Hey there, Ino! It's been a long time!" _Ino-pig._

"Yep," Ino said. "It sure has been a while. How are you?" She smiled and flashed her very bright white teeth. _Billboard head. _

"I'm fine!" Sakura acted very happy and excited to see her rival. "How are you?"

"Excellent!" The blonde-haired girl replied. "What happened to Naruto over there?" She covered her nose with her hand and with the other, she pointed at the smoldering Naruto on the ground.

Sakura inhaled deeply and scoffed, "Hmph. Him? He simply made the wrong comment. Dumbass." She exhaled. "What have you been doing over the years?"

"I see," Ino nodded in agreement, as if she knew what Naruto had said. "Naruto has never ever really been the smartest, after all. Me? I haven't been doing much over the years."

"Not even training?" Sakura questioned. The other side of Sakura that was rivals with Ino started to come out. The other side was itching for a spicy arguement with Ino.

Ino noticed this and shot back, "Of course I've been training. It's essential to train if you want to be a kunoichi." She rolled her eyes slightly in irritation and said, "You?"

The pink-haired girl said, "I've been training, too. I could probably beat you in a battle." She looked down in a kind of relaxed and unthreatened way.

The other girl growled. "No, you couldn't! Sakura, you would be defated by me!" She frowned and glared.

There was a stare-down for a few moments. While they glared at each other for a few minutes, Naruto was recovering from his injuries. He slowly crawled over to the two girls who were still staring evilly at one another. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto raised a weak hand towards Sakura, an act for help.

Still growling at Ino, Sakura kicked his hand away. The little visual arguement lasted a few more moments. In these last few moments, they were each thinking very critically.

Sakura gnawed her teeth. _Ino's dreaming. There is no way I would ever be defeated by her. She probably hasn't even been training over the years. Definitely not. Most likely just brushing her hair and trying to look pretty... _Sakura bit her lip in envy. _It doesn't matter. She's bluffing. _Sakura smirked, trying to piss Ino off and give her the impression that she knew something she didn't know.

Ino balled her fists and resisted the urge to slap Sakura. _Sakura...! I'm going to beat her ass so bad when I get the chance! I'm gonna' show her who's stronger! But... I really don't stand a chance!_ A bead of sweat slid down her temples._ I'm going to train until I can finally bash her to the ground. Even though I really haven't been training... that doesn't matter! _Then, Ino's nervousness of fighting Sakura suddenly disappeared. She smiled.

Ino was the first to speak. "Sakura, I'm not going to argue with you anymore." She took a very subtle deep breath, hoping Sakura wouldn't notice her attempt of trying to calm herself down.

"Me, either," Sakura responded, trying to act as cool and in-control as Ino. She crossed her arms, trying to look even cooler.

"Instead, we're going to battle." Ino's eyes had a look of ambition and determination in them. She raised an eyebrow in question of whether Sakura would agree or not.

"Fine!" Sakura smirked and pulled out a kunai. "Ready?"

Ino raised her arms in alarm. "Wait!"

"What?" Sakura's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Not now," the shocked blondie said. "I'll tell you when... I'll... challenge you. Just wait." She smiled at Sakura's obedience as she saw Sakura pause, put back her kunai, and listen to what she was saying. "So, be prepared when we fight. You'll be shocked." Ino smiled, as if she had gotten the last word in a quarrel. She then walked away and waved her hand in a way as if she were dissing Sakura. _Hmph. I hope you're ready for what I have in store for you, Sakura... _

Konoha's flower frowned in distaste. "Hmph. Whatever..." she said to herself.

Naruto mumbled, "Sakura-chan... Help me up..." It was difficult for him to speak through thick slabs of meat. They were so swollen Sakura could barely understand.

Angry that Ino had gotten the last word, and that she managed to leave in such a cool way like she just told Sakura off, the green-eyed female decided to take out her fury on Naruto. "What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura hissed. "Leave me the hell alone!" She glared at Naruto.

To Naruto's from-the-ground point of view, Sakura looked even more intimidating since she was towering over him. "S-S-S-Sakura-chan...?" Naruto asked in a very timid voice.

"Shut up!" Sakura scowled. She exhaled aggressively, looked at Naruto for one more second and stalked off. "Don't talk to me again!" she yelled as she walked farther away, her pace speeding up.

"Sakura-chan?"

* * *

There's going to be yuri (girl on girl), gang rape, and orgies in future chapters. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen later on... but I'll give you a few words that might help you get what the surprise is.

Ino, prostitution, endurance, sex, men, and money.

Anyway, please review. I'm working on the next chapter **right now.** So, please review. I would honestly appreciate it. Thank you.


	2. Little Surprise for Ino

No reviews! You bastards! Anyway, whenever someone reviews, favorites, alerts, or whatever, I get e-mailed. So, everyday when I check my e-mail, I get a bunch of e-mails from Fanfiction that tell me people have favorited and alerted. Just not reviewed. Sigh... what do I have to do to make you people review? I'm asking for a very simple task! Meanies!

**

* * *

**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Still a little hurt from Sakura's cruel words, Naruto went to Ichiraku's by himself. Of course, it wasn't the first time it had happen before. Sakura had yelled at Naruto many other times, and called him even worse things. _Maybe I'm just being sensitive? _Naruto thought as he took a seat.

Being a regular customer, the waitress did not need to ask to take his order. When Naruto was almost done eating his ramen, Sai came along and took a seat next to him. "Hello, Naruto-kun," Sai politely greeted him. "Good morning."

Naruto's eyes wandered over to look at the smiling boy and he said, "Hey, Sai," with a mouthful of soft noodles. He then continued to slurp the noodles.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked considerately. He had been reading books about how to be a more likeable person.

_Well, I don't really have anyone else to talk to about this... and I don't really care what Sai thinks, anyway. _"Sakura's been awfully cold to me lately..." Naruto said. He swallowed. "It's the first time we've seen each other in a few years, too!" He sighed.

"I see..." Sai said. Trying to play up the concerned impression more, he rubbed his chin and put on a more worried look on his face. "Well, Sakura-chan has always been very mean." He looked at Naruto.

Naruto was busy consuming noodles at a very high speed, so Sai's eyes looked at the noodles he was eating. Some of the noodles were tangled with the others. As he was sucking the noodles, they started to form a more ovalish shape. So, basically, the jinchuuriki boy was somehow eating two noodles from both ends. It looked very odd.

The young artist had always been very obsessed with the male genitalia, and so he said, "Those noodles you're eating look like testicles." Sai smiled with his eyes closed.

Naruto Uzumaki's eyes widened dramatically and he immediately stopped eating noodles. He just looked at Sai and said, "How the fuck does it look like a pair of balls?" He shuddered. Putting down his chopsticks and closing his mouth, he grabbed a napkin and spit out the noodles. _Gay... gay... gay... gay... Definitely gay... gay... _

"Naruto-kun," Sai jumped up and hunched over Naruto, worried. "Are you okay?"

The other male's stomache rumbled in disgust. An image of a pair of male testicles flashed through his mind. "Ew..." Naruto shook his head and pushed away his bowl of ramen noodles. "Does it look like I'm okay?" He sighed and glowered at Sai. "Because of YOU, I lost my appetite!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Sai said, not sounding a bit sorry.

"Are you gay or something?" Naruto asked after a moment. "Tell me. Are you gay or what? All you talk about his penis and balls!" He turned his whole body to look at Sai and stared him square in the eye. "Well?"

"I am not gay. You might think I am, but I'm not."

"Then why do you talk about dick so much?" Naruto still pursued the topic. "It doesn't make sense! You're either gay or lying!"

Sai exhaled irritatedly. "I am not homosexual! Let's go somewhere else to talk about this..." Unlike Naruto, Sai was very aware that the people around them trying to enjoy their lunch did not enjoy the type of conversation they were having. "I don't think the others appreciate -"

"No!" Naruto angrily got up and slammed his fist on the table! "ARE YOU GAY? YES OR NO! Don't lie! All you do all day is talk about dick and penis and cock and balls and testicles and stuff!" He comically breathed in and out in a very worn-out, exhausted way. "Are you into anal? Do you do other guys? If you do, you are GAY!"

By that time, Naruto had finally managed to understand why Sai was trying to get them to go somewhere else, and why Ichiraku was so damn quiet. Everyone sitting there was staring at Naruto, who was pounding on the table and standing up. "Ano, Naruto-kun," said the kind waitress there, Ayame, "I think you'll have to leave if you're gonna' talk about... you know, anymore. I'm sorry..." She tried to smile apologetically.

"Oh..." Naruto said stupidly. "Umm..."

The people in the bar were looking very pissed and angery. _Maybe they lost their appetite, too?_ Naruto thought.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun," Sai said as his eyes darted around the bar. He pulled Naruto away from the bar. Sai had his guard up as if anyone would jump the two as they turned their back on them to leave. "Sorry, folks."

"S-Sorry..." Naruto whispered as he quickly left.

Away from Ichiraku's as far as possible, Naruto turned his to face Sai. "You... are gay. Don't deny it. Don't talk to me..." he then angrily stomped away from Sai. _First Sakura, then the people at Ichiraku Ramen Bar? Why am I repelling everyone away from me?_

Sai said, "Wait, Naruto-kun." He reached a hand out to grab Naruto's arm.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto said in a very annoyed voice as he whirled around to face Sai's desperate face. Naruto was shocked and stood there, paralyzed by Sai. _Why is he looking at me like this? Sai's... HITTING ON ME? _Naruto's eye twitched.

"Naruto-kun," Sai said dramatically. "I have a suggestion for you." He looked at him right in the eye, like he was trying to physically prepare him for some horrid news.

_This is getting very awkward... _Naruto thought. _Don't tell me he's going to ask me out! _"Look, Sai..." Naruto pulled his hand away from Sai's very creepy grip. "I'm not gay. I've told you many times..." The way Naruto said it was like he was trying to be wise and smart. "I'm sorry. I just... don't go that way." He shook his head sympathetically.

Sai stopped. "I wasn't going to say that, Naruto-kun." He sweat-dropped. "I was going to suggest that we go to a brothel to prove that I am not homosexual." Sai raised his hands in a way to emphasize his point.

"Oh..." Naruto's voice dropped from an accusing tone to afraid and quiet. "Ha ha ha... I was just joking...!" He scratched the back of his head like he was just shrugging it off.

Sai quickly rolled his eyes and returned to his kind, innocent default. "Well then, let's go, Naruto-kun." He walked away.

"O-Oi!" Naruto said as he quickly raise dhis hand. "Wait up!" He ran behind Sai, who was now jumping through the lush, thick forest beyond Konoha's walls.

**AT THE BROTHEL**

In the shady-looking building, Sai coughed a bit at the strange odor in the air. Naruto tried to act like he didn't notice the smell, even though he coughed as well. Sai went to talk to the man at the counter.

The man at the counter beat him to it, "So, boys, what kind of women do you guys like?" He smiled creepily. He was definitely the type that'd rape girls.

Sai answered first. "I like curvier women, preferably with large breasts and a nice rear," he said very formally, which was strange to hear in a whorehouse.

The man at the counter was most likely the owner. He pulled out a thick cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Yeah? I like your taste," he nodded. "Now, that boy over there," he gestured to Naruto who was standing by himself next to the door, "tell him to come over here."

"Naruto-kun," Sai said, grabbing Naruto's attention.

"H-Huh?" Naruto's face looked at Sai. "What?"

"Come over here," Sai said, his voice growing in irritation. _I can't wait much longer, _Sai thought to himself.

The afraid blue-eyed boy walked over. "What kind of girls do I like?" he asked.

"Yep," the owner chuckled. "We have all types of women. Big tits, large asses, curly hair, short hair, long hair, asian women, dark-skinned women... You name it, and I bet you a million bucks we fucking got it!" He chuckled even more.

_Weirdo..._ Naruto thought for a moment before he quickly answered, "I like women who are... pretty in the face and not chubby."

"That's it?" the guy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh..." Naruto was unsure of how to answer.

"You gotta' specify what kind of girls you like. All the women here are pretty, okay? And, they aren't chubby. No one likes to fuck a fat bitch," the man looked amused at Naruto. Obviously, the blonde boy wasn't experienced in this, unlike Sai.

"Umm..." Naruto started, "Long hair, curvy body, big breasts, and no flabby butts...?"

The owner looked off to the side as his smile tugged to one side of his face. Then he rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, I know what kind of girl you like now. Please walk into this room, gentle men!" He pointed to the first door down a poorly lit hall that was painted a dark, dirty blue. "There ya' go. Wait in there until I get the girls ready, okay?"

Sai nodded and relaxed into a crappy worn-out sofa in the back of the room. "Okay," he replied.

The man smiled as he started to close the door. Then, he stopped to look at a slightly freaked out Naruto. "Relax, my man! You're going to be okay. We aren't going to rob you!" He winked at Naruto, in an attempt to be more friendly with him. However, this only scared Naruto even more. "Hahaha," said the man before he slammed the door shut.

The ceiling strangely rattled as the hanging lightbulb lightly rocked back and forth. Sai looked at it once and turned his eyes to Naruto. "Take a seat, Naruto-kun," Sai offered as he smiled his fake grin. "Calm down, it's going to be okay."

Naruto managed to loosen up his rigid body a little body. He decided for the first time in his life to listen to what Sai had suggested to do and walked over to Sai. He slowly and carefully sat down next to Sai on the long dirty-looking sofa. He looked at Sai and said, "Have you been here before?" _I mean, why the heck would Sai be so relaxed and comfortable here? _

Sai turned to Naruto and shook his head, "Of course not." He laughed a very corny-sounding laugh and shook his hand in a way like he was trying to shake off that ridiculous idea. "What made you think that?" Sai laughed. _I hope he doesn't really think I come here... _

"Oh, nevermind," Naruto shrugged. "I guess I'm wrong. It was just that you acted so relaxed as if you've come here before. Like you're used to it or something." He glanced at Sai quickly. "Nevermind... sorry," he added.

"It's okay," Sai responded.

They sat there until the man opened the door again and said, "Okay, you two young men, the women are ready for you!" He chuckled as he stepped aside and fully opened the door. "Now, step right through!" he said loudly as the two ninjas walked past. The owner closed the door and walked down the eerie hallway. Then he came to a door and said, "You two go in there, the girls are ready!"

"I-In the same room?" Naruto said, appalled.

"Yes." The owner said, "What's wrong with fucking in the same room?"

"Ohh... nevermind..." Naruto cringed and quickly moved aside to go in the room.

"Well, then, enjoy and fuck as much as you want! You pay at the end," he informed and left.

Naruto looked one more time at the weird owner as he walked down back to the front of the brothel and opened the door. He walked into the room with Sai behind him. When Sai closed the door since he was last, Naruto gasped. "N-N-N-N-Nani?" he screamed. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

There, right in front of Naruto and Sai was Ino with her hair down in fancy curls in a very sexual and dirty pose on a chair. This is the position she was in: Ino Yamanaka was sitting in a chair with her legs spread apart, each leg on each arm. As for the clothes? She wore a lacy dark blue thong and dark blue tube top. Her face was caked in make up. She had bright sparkly pink lipgloss above a matte pink lipstick and wore bright blue eyeshadow. Her earrrings looked like the latest fashion with gemstones and rhinestones decorated on them. She had a shocked and extremely surprised expression as she stared at Naruto. "W-What are you doing here, Naruto?" she said in a very Ino-sounding voice. "G-Get out, Naruto!"

"Me?" Naruto said. "What about Sai? Why am I only supposed to leave?" He jerked a finger at Sai, who stood there in a very relaxed manner.

"I'm a regular," Sai answered Naruto's question. "I was hoping Ino wouldn't make a scene..." He drifted off and walked over to Ino, standing next to where she was sitting and rubbing her nipples from the tube top. He then grabbed both breasts and pulled them, so they were over the top. "Anyway, when I was talking to the owner while you were shaking next to the entrance, I told him to give us just ONE girl."

"Why?" Naruto asked, not understanding.

"We would have more fun with just Ino..." Sai said as he smiled his innocent smile. At the moment, though, it was more of a creepy grin.

"Sai-kun..." Ino whimpered as she suddenly started to move her pelvis upwards, like she was humping the air. There was a vibrator inside of Ino's pussy and it was now dripping wet. "Fuck me now, Sai-kun...!" Ino begged. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she repeated.

* * *

How do you like it? I made it extra sexy and shit at the end. By the way, Ino is going to be a whore (no duh), and Naruto is going to be a lil' crazy in the next chapter. I'm working on it now, too. So please review :(


	3. Sai's Secret

**There is going to be a lot of sex and not that much talking. Lately I've been getting into the dialogue too much. Not sure if you guys hate that or something. I'm the type that just likes to get into the action of stories. **

Sai sighed and said, "Fine, fine..." He unzipped his pants and what popped out of it was a semi-erected penis. "Suck me, Ino-chan..." he cooed and Ino got up from the chair, kneeled on her knees on the ground and opened her mouth. She just opened it.

"Give me a blowjob..." Sai repeated. "What are you doing?"

Ino closed her mouth and said, "I want you to just fuck my mouth... like before, 'kay, Sai-kun?" She said it in a very unlike-Ino voice, it sounded very babyish and cute. "Please...?" she asked once more in a more sexy tone.

Sai simply grabbed Ino's head and thrust his dick inside of Ino's mouth. His hips moved slowly at first, then gradually gaining speed, he started to fuck her throat. When he came, he pressed his hairy crotch on Ino's face, filling her mouth with semen. Ino quickly closed her mouth, trying to not let any semen escape. Sai walked away and sat in a chair, with his limp dick hanging out. He was taking deep breaths.

"Ahhh!" Ino said in a very cute way, "Your cum tastes sooo good!" She smiled and took off her underwear, then pulled on a wire which connected the vibrator and controller together. All at once the sticky wet vibrator slipped out. Then she stuck two fingers in her mouth and got some cum and stuck it up her vagina. She walked over to Sai and lifted one of her legs all the way up in a very flexible manner. "See your semen?"

Sai smirked. "Go... serve Naruto some, Ino-chan, okay?"

"What?" Ino said, instantly losing her cute side. "I don't wanna serve him!" she pouted. For an instance, her cute side came back again: "I only serve you!" Then, almost instantaneously, she returned to her normal, bitchy side. "Keh! Naruto's cum will taste like warm shit!" she said loudly.

"Ino-chan..." Sai said, "But you're gorgeous. You should show some of that beauty to him."

Ino blushed and started to twirl her golden ringlets. "Ehhh? Well, if you say it like that..." Ino giggled for a moment and started acting very shy and embarrassed. "Fine, Sai-kun. Only because you said so!" She smiled her brilliant smile and skipped off to serve Naruto.

"Y-Y-You don't have to, Ino!" Naruto quickly said.

The elegant blonde made a noise that sounded disgusting. "Naruto!" she roared angriily. "Don't get the wrong idea, BAKA! I'm not doing this because I like you or any shit, got it, asshole?" She grit her teeth together and gave him a vicious look.

The fox boy instantly lost his anxiety. He yelled back, "Fuck you! I don't need you to do whatever to me!" He frowned.

"Hmph," Ino said. "Well, either way, you're gonna' have to do SOMETHING. You're already in the room. I mean, the owner isn't going to believe that you didn't have your way with me. Who WOULDN'T touch this?" Ino seductively raised a leg and showed her wet hole. This was side that Naruto definitely had not seen before. "Besides, it's my job," she added whilst putting down her toned leg.

"A-A-A-Ano..." Naruto said, at lost for words.

"Just shut up," Ino sighed. She turned around and grimaced at Sai.

Sai simply smiled.

_I'm only doing this because Sai told me to..._ Ino mentally told herself. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm only going to have sex with you, Naruto. That's it. Don't even ask for more."

Naruto blushed. _I'm really going to have sex with Ino? I mean, I don't like her, but her body and stuff kind of turns me on... I can't believe I'm going to screw her! Dattebayo! _

Ino approached him closer and said, "Just gonna' unzip your fly..." when Naruto raised his hand for her to stop. "Nani?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to ask a question," Naruto said. "Then, you can keep on going."

Ino sweat-dropped. _So, he really does want this..._

"Are you and Sai going out?" he asked, confused.

Ino smiled and said, "Of course we are!" She comically skipped over to Sai, gave him a peck on the cheek, and skipped back to Naruto. "Sai-kun is my boyfriend!" She giggled.

Sai had a very bored look on his face.

"No way!" Naruto said, his jaw dropping to the ground. "I thought Sai called you an ugly bitch?" He scratched his head.

"Ie," Ino answered, shaking her head, "that was Sakura-chan."

"Oh," Naruto finished.

"Are you done asking dumb questions, moron?" Ino asked, crossing her arms and giving him a super annoyed look.

Naruto frowned. However, he didn't say anything cuz' he knew that he wanted this bang.

"Hmph!" Ino said, smiling a triumphant grin. "Well then, I'm taking that as a yes, Naruto." She smirked and said, "Let's pick up where we left," before she unzipped his fly. "Sugoi!" she said, not sarcastic at all. "I didn't know you were this big! Aha! This is going to be fun...!" Then, her head dived down.

"Ugh!..." Naruto said, almost unable to control his emotions. It just felt too good. "I-I-Ino...!" _Wow! Ino's blowjob... I'm going to cum! _

Ino rolled her eyes and was too occupied to answer. _Baka, probably going tell me he's about ready to cum. Like I give a shit. I only care about Sai-kun~! _She sucked hard on his dick, getting another stressful moan from Naruto. His mouth was gaping wide.

"I'm COMING!" Naruto yelled loudly as he released his thick white load into her mouth. His body was rigid for a few moments as he tried to hold out his climax.

_Eugh! _Ino thought as she pulled away from his dick. "Disgusting!" she rudely commented. "Ugh. Jesus Christ, what the fuck do you eat? It was NOT sweet at all." In truth, though, Naruto's cum was actually very tasty to Ino. It was delicious. _Not as good as Sai-kun, though, _she noted.

Naruto was breathing deeply. "Did you... deep throat me then?" he asked after his breathing tempo was back to normal.

She laughed. "Dummy! Why would I deep throat you?" She laughed out loud, this time louder. "You're hilarious, Naruto!"

Bright red anger marks sprouted from Naruto's temples. He frowned. Before he could say something extremely rude or do something disastrous with his chakra, he wisely countered what she said with, "I'm your customer, Ino. You're supposed to do whatever I want you to do. So, deep throat me." He smirked, knowing that he had won.

Ino sweat-dropped. _Shit... _"Well, Naruto, that's... ano... a bit... too... ahhh..." _What should I say? _She glanced at Sai from the corner of her eye, to only see him snoring on the cheap chair.

Right then, saving Ino's ass, the owner slammed open the door, "Oops. Sorry, guys. I'm going to have to cut you short of your little trip to our private paradise. Ino, come here."

Ino walked over, not bothering to cover herself up. She walked outside the room, and was now standing behind the owner. Since the hallways were poorly lit, you couldn't see much of Ino's form, just making her look like a dark figure against the simple and plain brick walls. It gave the appearance of a very curvy and sexy diva. "Mr. Hentai, another regular?" Ino asked, her tone sounding boring and uninterested. Like she'd prefer to hang around sucking the dicks of Sai and Naruto.

"Ie, this time, it's a rich guy," Mr. Hentai answered.

"Ehh?" Ino sounded confused, "Why would a rich guy come here? Wouldn't he go to one of those high class landing strips instead? Maybe get a personal maid slave?"

"Meh," he shrugged, "I don't care. Anyway, he's in the special rool."

She nodded, "Oh.." Ino giggled, "So, he's that kind of guy?"

"It seems so..."

Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow. _Special room? Maid slaves? Mr. Hentai? What kind of name is that? Pervert... _"N-Nani?" he asked.

"Oh!" Mr. Hentai said, totally forgetting the fact that one airhead had his dick hanging out, and that the other was sound asleep on their crappy chair. "You guys gotta' go. Or you could just hang out here and maybe sneak a few peeks at the women we have here. Just in case you come back and have one specifically in mind. Anyway, you don't have to pay for this round. It's free since some rich bastard came even though we made fucking appointments. Spoiled fucker. Well, bye bye!" The door slammed close.

Silence. "..."

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" Naruto yelled, shaking his head back and forth in confusion.

**Well, I tried to add a manga-ish side to it. With the angry signs coming from the temples, random Naruto spazzes, and airheadedness of Naruto. You know. Anyway, the next chapter will be about what Sakura is doing to prepare for the little 'challenge' she will have with Ino. And, sorry, I know that my English is pretty bad and that I make mistakes. I'm only human. I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a few examples about my errors. You don't need to point out every single one and give me a long in-depth lecture; either way, I'll still be screwing shit up. And I know that the characters do seem SLIGHTLY (nevermind) out of character. I just suck at thinking up what they'd say. AND (hence this) I also know that you're not supposed to start a new sentence with 'and.' **


End file.
